Correspondence
by EnjoyyourJacob
Summary: Belly dancer meets drummer. And then? Oneshot in a completely new and modern format. Warnings: You might become interested in belly dancing or drumming. Or both.


**A/N: My loving thanks to my awesome beta JUL5857 for polishing this oneshot. You all should go and read her stories. She's not only an amazing beta, but an awesome writer, too.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

.

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Warnings: You might get interested in dancing or drumming. Or both. **_

_**Suggestion: Listen to the song. It's the music to our belly dance choreography. **_www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=jbfRrY5oNtc

* * *

.

_**Correspondence**_

_**~oneshot~**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com  
**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Tired**  
**Date: Sun, 19 April 2009 10:14 am**

Anya,

I feel so lonely in my new home. Didn't unpack my stuff yet and I'm damn tired. Some ass has been drumming until 2 in the morning. I didn't get much sleep.

Miss you.

Hugs

* * *

**From:** sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To:** 24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: Aw: Tired**  
**Date: Sun, 19 April 2009 04:24 pm**

Sorry to hear that you feel so bad. Hope your next night will be quieter.

Miss you, too.

Anya

P.S. Good luck in your new job!

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com  
**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: Aw: Aw: Tired**  
**Date: Mon, 20 April 2009 07:05 am**

Last night was quiet. Homey feeling – not at all. Call you later.

g2g

LU

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com  
**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: Aw: Tired**  
**Date: Mon, 20 April 2009 03:30 pm**

New boss is a jerk, but my colleagues seem nice. Ran into one of my neighbors this morning. He's gorgeous. Long black hair! I'm dying here. Need to find out his name and which apartment he rented.

TTYL

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: PTMM**

**Date: Mon, 20 April 2009, 04:10 pm**

:-) LOL

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Sorry**

**Date: Fri, 24 April 2009, 09:45 pm**

I didn't forget about you. New job keeps me busy and exhausted. Don't get much sleep at nights. Damn drummer won't shut up. Didn't find out which floor and apartment he lives, but if I find out… May God help him!

Miss you like crazy.

Bella

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: Sorry**

**Date: Sat, 25 April 2009, 11:40 am**

Argh. What an ass. Did you meet the other neighbor with the long hair again? Maybe he can help you?

Miss you more.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Sorry**

**Date: Mon, 27 April 2009, 08:00 pm**

Nope. Unfortunately, I never see him around. Sometimes, I even leave my front door open in the hope that he might just walk by. Drummer boy was MIA this weekend. At least, that's what I think 'cause I didn't hear him playing.

It's much too dark here. I miss the sun.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: Sorry**

**Date: Tue, 28 April 2009, 10:33 pm**

Thanks for calling me last night. It was good to hear your voice. I miss you terribly.

I finally contacted this belly dance instructor today. She was eager to take me into her group when she heard that I've been dancing for almost 6 years. Actually, she's teaching tribal fusion belly dance and I wanted to learn this in ages!

*happy dance*

Bella

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: AW: Sorry**

**Date: Wed 29 April 2009, 01:12 pm**

Good news, honey, but what the hell is tribal fusion?

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: What's up?**

**Date: Thurs, 7 May 2009, 01:12 pm**

Where are you, Bella? Call me.

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: MIA?**

**Date: Mon, 11 May 2009, 07:55 am**

Bella, are you okay? I'm worried. Checking my mails minutely. Call me. Please!

* * *

**From:** sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com

**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Pissed**

**Date: Mon, 18 May 2009, 09:46 pm**

I'm going to call your dad. I need to know you're fine. Did you forget about me? What's wrong with you? Why don't you answer me anymore? I'm begging you. Tell me, you're fine.

Anya

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: Pissed**

**Date: Tue, 19 May 2009, 06:45 am**

You have every right to be pissed with me. I'm sorry that I come back to you only now. My life has been crazy busy, but much interesting lately.

I finally met this neighbor again. The one with the long black hair. We happened to sit in the same café two weeks ago, but he had some girl with him. I couldn't work up the courage to approach him. I don't know if she was his girlfriend. I didn't stay long enough to find out.

I'm getting used to drummer boy and come to like the way he plays. After all, he seems to know what he's doing. What I can hear sounds pretty professional and skilled, but why does he need to practice on week days when I need to catch some sleep? Argh.

You wanted to know about tribal fusion. It's really cool, much more sensual in my eyes, and a lot of more fun. Search YouTube. You'll find plenty of videos. That's one of my favorites right now: watch?v=hUTuFyxGvd0&feature=related

G2g. Duty calls.

Bella

P.S. How are you?

P.P.S. Still leave my front door open and watch out for him. I guess I sort of fell in love with him.

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Pissed**

**Date: Tue, 19 May 2009, 08:39 am**

Yeah. You're alive.

I separated from Ben, but it's okay. I fell out of love with him a couple of months ago. Separation kind of only was a formality anymore.

Going to watch the vid when I'm back at home. Tell me more about drummer boy and the other neighbor as soon as there's something to report.

Miss you like crazy.

TTYL

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Jacob**

**Date: Tue, 2 June 2009, 10:23 pm**

ANYA! Squeeeee!

His name is Jacob. We happened to run into each other tonight when I went to the drum circle at the local community where I have my belly dance lessons. Why a drum circle? And, am I crazy now? LOL Maybe. But let me start at the beginning.

Lately, I was rehearsing this new choreography with my fellow belly dancers and we warmed up to an Arabic drum solo. It's not that I never danced to drum solos before, but this time it struck me like a lightning. Obviously, I'm getting used listening to drumming. *rolls eyes*

Some days later, I was convinced that I needed to learn playing this particular drum. BTW, it's called a doumbek or tabla, and mostly used in music originating from the Middle East. Now, it wasn't easy here to find someone who would be able to actually teach me this instrument, but then I found a flyer about the drum circle at our community center and gave it a try.

When I first came there I was more like a silent observer. I stayed in the background and watched the other folks, but didn't join the circle yet. The second time I came there, we were given a new teacher, who had recently moved to our town. And then, HE walked in. My gorgeous, black-haired neighbor. I guess the first minutes I stood there like paralyzed and just stared at him with gaping mouth. Drooling, yes, I even might have been drooling. And swooning. LOL

Anyway, he introduced himself as Jacob Black and that he's been drumming for years and moved here because of his new job. Then, he let us introduce ourselves.

I was the last one who had to talk about herself, and at first, I was afraid to open my mouth at all. Damn, I was so nervous. But the, I simply told the group that I was a belly dancer and wanted to learn playing the doumbek, and that maybe he would be able to help me or at least tell me someone who might know this instrument.

He told me that he recently got to know this kind of drum as well and just started studying the techniques. Later that night, after two hours of sweat-inducing drumming on Native American hand drums, we talked again and set up a date where he wanted to show me what he'd learned already, so I could decide if I wanted to get lessons from him. Of course, I agreed. In return, he wanted me to dance for him since he finds belly dancing fascinating.

Can you believe that he suggested a session, once he was better in playing the doumbek, where he would drum and I'd be dancing?

Imagine, how thrilled I was by his idea, and of course I said yes without thinking twice. Come on, this guy is drop dead gorgeous and he makes me wet just by looking at me. Yes, he really does. I'd be dumb to turn him down.

And, Anya, are the wheels turning already? He MUST be the drummer boy, don't you think? I mean, come on, how many drummers could possibly live in my apartment complex? And guess what? I'll gladly miss my sleep when it's him drumming all night long. LOL LOL LOL

I wanna jump his bones!

Bella

P.S. Don't you dare telling Charlie!

P.P.S. If you want to talk about Ben, let me know. I'm always there for you. LU

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Tue, 2 June 2009, 11:44 pm**

Unbelievable!

I need to know more. How does he look like? When will you meet? You will rock. I know how amazing your belly dancing is. LU

Anya

P.S. Ben is history. Moving on already.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Tue, 2 June 2009, 11:46 pm**

I'm going to attend a course for my job for a couple of days. I'll come back to you. Need to catch some sleep, now. He's not drumming tonight.

TTYL

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Wed, 3 June 2009, 09:12 am**

He's American Indian, I guess. Flawless copper skin. Dark-brown eyes. At least six foot five. A body to die for. Most beautiful guy I've ever seen in my life. When he smiles the sun rises and a dimple appears on his left cheek. You hear me squealing right now? Damn, girl. Yes, I'm that in love.

Need to pay attention to the course. Shit.

Bella

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Fri, 12 June 2009, 11:12 pm**

Hi, there. How are you? My last week has been crazy.

No progress with Jacob. Saw him at the drum circle last Wednesday. I have it bad. Each time I see him I fall more in love with him.

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Sat, 13 June 2009, 03:40 pm**

Do you think he likes you? What about the girl from the café? Have you seen her around? Don't be shy. If you like him let him know. You have nothing to lose.

Anya.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Thurs, 18 June 2009, 10:12 am**

Sweetie, maybe he already suspects something. Yesterday, he flirted shamelessly. His lessons are the bomb! He's one hell of a drummer. You should see him when he gets lost in the music.

I didn't work up the courage to ask for a date regarding our drum and dance session. I will try asking him next week. Keep your fingers crossed!

No, I didn't see the girl.

Bella.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: Jacob**

**Date: Thurs, 25 June 2009, 07:21 pm**

I did it! I asked him and we meet next week. He said I should come to his apartment. Imagine! We live on the same floor. He has the apartment three doors down. Squeeee!

I'm going to practice my dancing now (if I happen to hear my music over his drumming :-P ) I want to impress him.

P.S. I'm damn horny. Does it make me a slut that I want him so badly?

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Congrats!**

**Date: Mon, 29 June 2009, 1:10 pm**

LOL NO! It doesn't make you a slut. You haven't had sex in ages and none of your boy-friends ever made you scream. Go and get this man, tiger!

I want all the dirty details, honey!

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: Congrats**

**Date: Tue, 30 June 2009, 06:11 am**

Shut up. You make me blush.

I won't leave out anything, sweetie.

Still horny.

Bella.

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: Congrats**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 07:45 pm**

Anya…

Squeeee!

Squeeee!

I will see him in a couple of minutes. Shaking with nerves here.

Just took a shower, washed my hair twice, shaved, buffed, put on my favorite lotion. I smell like honey and sesame now. LOL Hope, he will notice. Do you think that something will happen tonight?

What do you think I should wear? You know my stuff. Shall I dress in the red costume or the blue one?

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: BLACK!**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 07:48 pm**

The black one! Black always looks best on you…

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

* * *

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: BLACK!**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 07:50 pm**

Honey, I'm cracking up here! Black looks good on me? I bet Mr. Black would look even better on me… ROFL…

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To:** sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: BLACK!**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 08:15 pm**

I'm ready to leave. Wearing a set of black lace undies (you know, the see-through bra and a matching thong we bought at Victoria's Secret) and my black flare pants with the attached sarong and draw strings on the side and my bell-sleeved top with the extra-long ties. I crossed the ties in the front and tied it on my back.

It looks sexy, but still gives me enough coverage to not appear slutty.

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: BLACK!**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 08:15 pm**

Please, put on your golden beaded belt and the matching golden slave bracelet. It looks so hot! Ah, and don't forget the golden ankle bracelet with those little bells.

Don't forget to tell me everything once you're back!

Good luck and… I love you!

Anya

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: BLACK!**

**Date: Fri, 3 July 2009, 08:25 pm**

Okay, done! Damn. I'm freaking fucking nervous. Think of me.

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Satisfied**

**Date: Sat, 4 July 2009, 12:25 pm**

We did it. *happy dance*

He's a freaking GOD!

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: Satisfied**

**Date: Sat, 4 July 2009, 02:13 pm**

Spill! Remember, I want all the shocking and dirty secrets.

Squeeee! Happy for you. BFF. Anya

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: Satisfied**

**Date: Sat, 4 July 2009, 03:41 pm**

Anya, you aren't jealous, now are you? Hahahaha. Okay, here's what happened. *still drooling*

I won't lie to you, I was a nervous wreck when I left my apartment, but I wanted him so badly. Some pep talk later, I pulled myself together and sticking to my motto 'No guts, no glory', I wrapped my long, black stage cape around me and walked out of my door, barefooted.

I hurried down the floor, hoping that no other neighbors saw me and knocked at his door, excitedly. Once he opened the door and I took in his appearance, I only wanted to jump his bones and moan into his ears like a bitch, "Take me, I'm yours." *giggles*

You're prolly laughing right now, sweetie, but if you'd seen him, you'd understand. He was dressed in black harem pants—I'm not giving you shit—and a tight grey wife beater that spanned his broad chest. His biceps were bulging under the smooth copper skin and he wore a very sexy silver cuff around his left upper arm which emphasized his perfectly defined arm muscles. *squeeee* His long hair was damp and clung to his back, moistening his shirt. He smelled fresh as if he just had a shower and while I still gaped at him like a dork, he smirked and asked with his deep, husky voice, "Will you wait all night or will you come in?"

"Uh, you dressed up nicely," I said, gulping when I noticed that he was barefoot. Damn, he had sexy feet—big, but slender with long, pretty toes.

"I assume you came in your costume, too?" he replied, gesturing at my cloaked body and smiled his infamous smirk. I shook my head and grinned, too. It promised to be an interesting night.

He stepped aside to let me in and I walked past him through the hall and into the living room, looking around with barely hidden curiosity. First thing I recognized were the sensual fragrances of allspice, rose, coriander and juniper and saw that he had an incense holder with a burning incense stick strategically placed on the windowsill above the heater.

His one-bedroom apartment was nearly identic to mine; he only had it decorated differently. The walls were white and the sparse furniture looked hand-crafted. The floor was covered with woven American Indian rugs and blankets, and he had moved his huge couch to the side. Next to it sat a drum set. In the middle of the room, he had his hand drums ready, not only the Native American ones, but also two Arabian doumbeks.

"Nice," I said, praising the decoration. "I like it very much. Is this all Native American handicraft?"

"Yep. Most of the stuff is made by my family or myself," he answered as he leaned in the door with his arms crossed, watching me intently. "Do you want something to drink, Bella? I can offer you some coffee or tea…"

"Water would be fine, thanks," I answered, feeling his eyes raking over my body, and even though it was really warm in his apartment, I pulled my cape tighter around me. My nervousness didn't slow down in the slightest and I trembled with nerves.

Jacob walked into the kitchen to get my drink for me. "Why don't you take your coat off?" he called. "I have the heat on."

"I'm kind of freezing right now. I'll be warm in a minute," I replied, inhaling deeply, trying to calm myself down.

I heard him chuckling and maybe he said something like, "I'd have you warm in a minute," but I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. The idea, though, that he might have said this, was hot.

When he came back he handed me my glass. When I took it our hands touched and my skin started to tingle all over, making it hard for me to think straight, let alone thank him. He moved around me, brushing my arm in the process. I don't know if he did this on purpose. I only knew it left me giddy and excited and, yes, I'm not ashamed to admit, it left me aroused.

"Let's start then," he suggested and sat down, placing the doumbek across his lap.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll listen," I agree, playing cool despite the jittery mess I was inside, and sat down opposite him with my legs crossed.

He shifted the instrument into a good position, unwittingly caressing the drum head with his hands.

Don't laugh at me, my friend, but at this moment I wanted to be a drum, this drum.

He started slowly, his hands creating some deep, resonating sounds that alternated with high pitched, almost metallic sounding, ringing notes. The speed increased and slowed down several times. Soon, he was completely wrapped up in his drumming.

Mesmerized, I listened to the tantalizing beats and watched his strong hands and skilled fingers stroking, slapping and tapping the drum, creating a wide variety of different sounds.

A few minutes into the drumming, I couldn't sit still anymore. My body rocked to the beats, my fingers tapped my thighs, my legs bounced and vibrated. Even when I wanted nothing more but to just watch Jacob, I couldn't do anything but go with his music.

He rocked his lean body back and forth to the rhythm, but after a while his eyes drifted closed and he tilted his head back. That was the moment when the rhythm became very sensual and enticing. The room was filled with the low, deep 'dum' sounds of the drum, resonating in the air. Each roll of his fingers made my abdominal and chest muscles twitch as I wanted to move.

His movements slowed down and he opened his eyes to look at me. His irises were so dark they almost appeared black and his look went right through me. His tongue darted out and he wet his full lips as he increased the pace of his drumming.

I didn't need any more invitation, then. After all, I was a girl on a mission and as he so clearly showed his interest in me, I was going to show him that I wanted him, too. Slowly, I got up on my knees, and I moved my chest in small circles as I came up to stand. My cape still covered me from my neck to my toes and I decided to use it like a veil, lifting one hand up so that the fabric covered half my face and only my eyes were to be seen anymore.

Now, sweetie, it became really interesting.

I began dancing, attuning my moves to his drumming, and started with long-drawn-out hip circles and slow arms waves, taking care that the cape wouldn't fall open completely. Nevertheless, I made sure that he saw glimpses of my thighs, of my bare waist, and of my feet when I danced towards him with short, fast steps that made my hips jiggle or pulled back with slow slides. Eventually, I raised both arms above my head and spread them out gracefully.

I opened the cape finally and dropped it to the ground.

Jacob watched me intently, as he kept up his rhythm. He took me in, checking me out from head to toe, and I gave him the time to study me. I was confident, knowing I looked good as I moved my arms in a snakelike motion and began to shimmy my hips, while holding my torso upright and absolutely still.

I have to give him credit that he didn't lose his focus when I did a full body wave and then danced over to him with small, teasing steps, twisting and circling my hips to the rhythm he dictated. I repeated the same moves for a second and a third time, until I was sure he knew what would be coming next.

He might be dictating the rhythm right now, but that was going to change soon. As a drummer who wanted to play for dancers, he had to learn my signals and adapt to my pace.

I wiggled my eyebrow and at the same time I sped up my pace, repeating the sequence of my dance moves. As expected, he messed up the first beat, but quickly found his way around. As I went on dancing, I soon could change my moves as I liked and he would follow my lead without hesitation. I was amazed how quickly we became attuned to each other.

I felt powerful and this feeling rushed through me and set my body on fire. My moves became more elongated, my breathing heavier. My nipples hardened and erected as my top slightly brushed over my skin. I slowed down a notch, feeling the blood pooling in my stomach and heating up my core.

Jacob's eyes rested on my chest, noticing my hard peaks. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to find his composure.

Oh, the bell rings. I'll be right back. Hang on!

* * *

**From: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**To: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: Satisfied**

**Date: Sat, 4 July 2009, 05:48 pm**

No, I'm not jealous... OK, maybe a little? But you're a tease. Don't leave me in the lurch! Get going!

* * *

**From: **24bellydancer3485(at)yahoo(dot)com

**To: **sillygirl(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**Subject: Re: AW: AW: AW: AW: Satisfied**

**Date: Sat, 4 July 2009, 07:03 pm**

Sorry, honey. I got distracted. Jacob came and brought my cape. Now, where did I stop my report…

Jacob licked his lips and leaned forward, scooting the tiniest bit closer. And suddenly, he struck a fast pace. I couldn't do anything against it. My body twitched with the hard strokes as he made me swirl around my own axis.

He smiled amused. He was a devil, but I liked it. He looked like sex on legs with the drum, and those pants, and the tight shirt, and those moves. My stomach clenched in anticipation and I felt very much alive.

"Let's try something," he said, interrupting the dance, and reached behind him, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Hang on."

Darling, I swear, I almost swallowed my tongue when he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, commenting his action with a simple, "I'm hot."

"No shit!" I muttered, gaping at his chest. It was perfect. Broad. Square. Well-defined.

You know, sweetie, sometimes guys that are really muscular sort of have boobs. But he hasn't. His chest is flat and then come the sculpted abdominals and he has an eight-pack, not a six-pack! You hear me? A frickin' eight-pack.

I stood in front of him, frozen in my last pose and he smirked mischievously, fully aware of the effect he had on me. "You ready?" he asked, positioning his drum.

"I'm ready," I replied and on purpose, I let me tongue sweep over my lower lip, which elicited a huff from him. I smiled to myself, satisfied and ready for action.

He began drumming again and this time the beats were different—slow, but steady, and reiterating. The thud-thuds somehow reminded me of heart beats. Reflexively, I pulled my belly in and let it roll out again, repeating it several times until the waves took over my whole body.

A side effect of those rolls was that it massively increased the blood flow to my core. Each time when I tilted my pelvis my inner muscles clenched and made my clit throb. Staring at his fast moving fingers, I imagined how it would be if he touched me. Would he caress me with similar strokes and pets? I bit my lip to keep me from whimpering with need, and a gush of wetness soaked my panties.

He tilted his head, wiggled his eyebrow and winked at me as if he knew. It was one of those love-to-hate moments. I loved what he did to me just by his mere presence, but at the same time I hated the power he held over my body and wanted nothing more than some release from my sweet suffering. Nevertheless, I secretly admired his talent to bring the best out of a dancer.

My body almost moved on its own. Whenever I came near him, the beats accelerated; when I drew back they slowed down. Soon I realized that the beats imitated his own heart beats and he was telling me without words how much of an effect I had on him.

Knowing this increased my desire even more and I wanted to use my new-found knowledge to my advantage. I wanted to see how far I could go. I smiled at him seductively and ran my hands through my hair.

He accented the next two beats, notably.

I bent my knees, getting lower while drawing loops with my hips. (You know, that move I do where it looks like I make figure eights with my hips?)

Again, some accented and accelerated beats.

I decided to spice things up a little bit more and put my attention to my chest, lifting and dropping it and finally creating vertical circles.

_Dum. Dumdum. Dum. Dumdum,_ sounded the quickening beats of the drum. Jacob watched me with hooded eyes as he sucked in his lower lip, clearly turned on.

Finally, I moved really close to him, creating more long-drawn-out hip sways and chest circles. My breaths came in rigid pants when I lifted my leg and put my naked foot on his knee. Touching him sent a shiver through my body, but I managed another one of my beloved belly rolls, even though the move almost made me come (I don't lie…).

A moan escaped my lips, and he missed a beat! Jacob dropped the drum, grabbed my ankle and tugged, hard. The drum fell to the floor and rolled across the room. My legs gave out under me and I landed ungracefully in his lap. Before I could complain, his lips crashed upon mine. Uh-oh!

His strong arms pressed me into his hard chest. One hand came up to my neck; the other one squeezed my ass. Despite his hard grip, the pressure of his lips on mine lessened and he pulled back. I moaned protesting and he chuckled. Then, his mouth touched my lips, gently as if testing the waters. His lips were soft, warm, and inviting, making me crave his kiss. My arms came up and wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back, passionately.

We didn't procrastinate after that first kiss. We opened our lips to each other simultaneously. The tips of our tongues met, the tips dancing around one another, searching entrance to the other's mouth. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him down to me as my tongue slipped into his mouth. I tasted a trace of peppermint and sugar besides his unique taste.

[graphic contest has been taken out. You can find the entire o/s over there at  jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com/group/daydreaming/forum/topics/correspondence-1]

OMG, Anya, I wrote freaking pr0n instead of an email. :-O

I was going to delete it and write a soft version, but then I thought you can handle the heat and the glorious, graphic details. After all, you asked for it. LOL

In case you're interested and I know you are, we had sex twice since last night and we're going out tonight. Jake's taking me on our first 'real' date. I'm gonna hit the shower now and do my hair.

I'll be back with you soon.

Hugs & Kisses

Bella

* * *

**A/N: I'm brutally honest with you now. I wrote out one of my favorite fantasies I have about Jake. *blushes* I'm a belly dancer, intermediate level. Depending on the choreography we are practicing, it may happen that I zone out completely, dreaming myself away, and totally mess up my steps. **

**Tribal fusion is way more fun danced in a group, but it's really HOT when danced solo. One of my favorite belly dancers is Rachel Brice. She's fantastic, excellent, and breath-taking. You should watch the video I added to this O/S. **www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=yp1zqqLB57M&feature=player_embedded

**EyJ over and out. Thanks for reading. And now, leave me some love… **


End file.
